The Dog Park
WARNING! YOU ARE COMMITTING A THOUGHT CRIME! LEAVE THIS PAGE IMMEDIATELY! The Dog Park is a public city work announced by the City Council in the Pilot and mentioned in several episodes thereafter. The first thing we learn about Night Vale is that dogs and people are not allowed in the dog park, nor is acknowledging the existence of it. It is implied time moves differently within the dog park, and that it possibly occupies another dimension. Appearance Located at the corner of Earl Road and Somerset, near the Ralphs grocery, the Dog Park features a highly dangerous electrified fence and is host to regular meetings of Hooded Figures. Its walls are smooth, obsidian, and featureless, but were revealed in Poetry Week to contain a gate, which opened to admit a few curious citizens, before disappearing again. Inside, there is a tall black obelisk with a plaque containing a poem written in 1954 by former Night Vale mayor Danielle Dubois. Plot Involvement In PTA Meeting, ''the prehistoric creature's mangled body is found just outside the Dog Park, completely torn apart, before it is thrown back into the vortex. Typing it into an internet search is considered a thought crime; It is said to be the source of the Feral Dog Pack in episode 10, and where they are eventually returned to. Cecil attempts to question one of the Hooded Figures that appear in his studio about the expansion of the Dog Park, but the only noise that comes from the figure is loud static. This is probably linked to an announcement from Mayor Pamela Winchell in the episode The Drawbridge, claiming that there is "no digital, static-y hum coming from the Dog Park". She continues to make a plea stating that it could not possibly be a coded message from a "menacing and unearthly voice" urging citizens to bring precious metals and toddlers to the Dog Park. Dana Cardinal was also trapped inside the Dog Park for months, almost starving in the process. She walked along the park's black walls for weeks and, although she noted that the Dog Park appears to take up no more than a city block from the outside, she could no longer see any of the familiar landmarks from her position. Dana eventually found her way out of the Dog Park when she found a strange door, unattached to any surface, and went through it. The Man in the Tan Jacket was in the Dog Park together with Dana, but he has been seen away from the park since then, in ''Numbers, possibly as early as A Blinking Light up on the Mountain. Soon after becoming mayor, Dana Cardinal announced that she wanted to open the Dog Park for public use. The City Council unplugged the mayor's microphone and took her away into the Council Chambers. When she returned twenty minutes later, she announced that dogs are not allowed in the Dog Park. People are not allowed in the Dog Park. You may see hooded figures in the Dog Park—but not for long, as there are now plans to reinforce the fence around the Dog Park. Carlos has discovered, in Voicemail, that he has been stuck in the dog park for the past months and not another universe. In Civic Changes, following a day of protest, City Council changes the dog park policy so that Night Vale citizens can apply to let Hooded Figures play with their dog but, the dog owners will be packed away in styrofoam containers "for the duration of the dog park program." Category:Locations Dog Park